blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 24: The Carefree Cat
Synopsis Train and Sven successfully enter Eden and fight their way through their defenses, but they meet Mason. Creed shows up to fight Mason while Train and Sven go to save Eve, but Train meets Zagine's ghost due to Eden tampering with his past memories. After some talking, Train severs the link between Eve and Eden and everyone returns to their lives. Rinslet is with Jenos as Sven and Eve drive off looking for Train, who disappeared after the battle; they are confident in that he will join them again eventually. In the end, Train walks into the streets thinking of Saya, with a smile on his face. Summary Charden and Kyoko take on the monsters protecting Eden, allowing the sweepers to move forward. Tearju Lunatique tells Train and Sven to go around Eden where there is less security. As they head towards their destination, Train suddenly sees the silhouette of his old mentor. After the battle, Train would be by himself, remembering Saya's words. Back at the battle, the sweepers continue fighting the creatures, Anubis fights Shiki, allowing Train and Sven to pass. Adam forces Eve to come with him. Rinslet, Tearju and the children are attacked by a monster, but Leon saves them. After the battle, the children would open their own bakery called Pan Pan Pan. The Chrono Number continue fighting with the Zero numbers and finish them off. After the battle, they would rebuild Chronos with Sephiria in charge. For the sweepers, they would all go on their separate ways. As doctor continues to move Eden forward, he is confronted by Train and the rest. Tearju hacks the system and tells Doctor to surrender. The Numbers are shocked to see the Zero numbers still alive. Their enemies reveal that so long as they are in Eden, they will never die. Doctor also transforms into a demon-like creature. Chronos, the sweepers, and the ex-Apostles handle the Zero Numbers while Train and Sven go search for Eve. On the way, they are stopped and apprehended by Mason, using his Tao, Armor. Creed comes in and takes on Mason while the two sweepers run to rescue Eve. Train is separated from Sven and comes face to face with Zagine, his former mentor. Zagine questions if Hades is just a decoration and tells Train to use it so that he could finally avenge his dead parents. Sven Manages to find Eve, but is unable to get close to her. Zagine punches Train while telling him to fight back. Train refuses, stating that he's only here to save his friend. Zagine shoots at Train, who deflects it with his gun, but still refuses to shoot. Zagine continues shooting and Train deflects all of them except for three that knock him down. Zagine takes Hades and removes all the bullets, then adds one, and gives the gun back to Train. He let's him choose between life and death and points his gun at Train's head. Train realizes that this is not the real Zagine, but rather an illusion brought to life by Eden. Zagine tells him it doesn't matter and that what really matters is that Train has a chance to live if he shoots. He explains that those who live by the gun are doomed to life of solitary and that his so-called friends are mere weaklings. Train does not believe him and shoots, but not at Zagine, at the plant holding Eve, thus, destroying Eden and the Zero Numbers. After Eve is rescued she and Sven go out on their way. As they are driving, Rinslet calls Sven, telling him she saw Train. Eve wishes she could thank Train for saving her life and Sven tells her that Train'll come back eventually. In the aftermath, Tim is reunited with his family. Echidna and Creed are living happily in the mountains, with Creed fully redeemed. Rinslet is now dating Jenos, Charden has chosen a new path, Kyoko is back in her country, living a normal life. Eve has cut her hair into a bob and is living with Sven, and Tanya is dating the rich man, but later breaks up with him. Train is now free and has finally let go of the past. Character Appearances Trivia *Eden tampering with Train's memories, and making him fight an illusion of Zagine is similar to how Doctor trapped him in the wrap world, and making the former number fight illusions of Kyoko and Saya in the manga. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes